Suki da Yo
by Katsuu
Summary: Sakura despues de un mes y medio en coma recupera la conciencia y recuerda la muerte de sus padres,tiene un nuevo representante al cual le fue dada la custodia mediante el testamento, ella creyo q no le iria bien, hasta ver sus ojos negros en ella SASUSAK
1. Cap I: Despertando

Cap I: Despertando.

Una chica de tez blanca abría lentamente los parpados dando pasos a un par de orbes jades, miraba de un lado a otro y sentía un punzante dolor en su cabeza y en el resto de su cuerpo, no recordaba realmente nadase intento acomodar pero el dolor era insoportable, miraba a todos lados confundida estaba en una habitación blanca, había una puerta gris y todo era tan vacío…

Había un extraño dolor en el aire, ese olor que caracterizaba un lugar, lo volvía a oler, pero no le daba resultado, no recordaba nada, otro punzante dolor en su cabeza se volteo a ver uno de los aparatos que reproducía ese sonido que le retumbaba en la cabeza, veía todo algo borroso pero distinguía…

Quería gritar en ayuda de alguien pero nada, buscaba algo lo que fuera y una luz roja llamo su atención sin pensarlo dos veces entre la oscuridad en la que estaba se las arreglo para tocar esa luz, al parecer era un botón porque se hundió al presionarlo, e volvió a quedar acostada viendo el techo estaba oscuro pero se podía notar bien el color de la sala y sus características debido a las luces de los pasillos, volteo dificultosamente su rostro para ver una ventana, por ella se apreciaba un cielo oscuro y con varias estrellas adornándolo…

Luego de unos minutos un señor con bata blanca y dos muchachas de la misma manera se adentraron, ella solo les dirigió una mirada y con esto el doctor dibujo una sonrisa, el señor salió y grito algo que ella no pudo entender, el constante dolor en su cabeza no la dejaba captar con todos sus sentidos, lo que sí pudo percibir fue el momento en que una exuberante rubia entraba a su habitación, quería verla bien pero era algo borrosa, solo podía escuchar sus sollozos ahogados en su pecho, luego de unos minutos ahí empezó a ver todo bien, alguien había prendido las luces, el dolor iba menguando y sus sentidos iban agudizándose, volvió a ver a la rubia que levantaba la mirada y recuerdos con ella se le vinieron a la mente…

-Tsunade…- logro articular la chica

-Sakura…- dijo ella a lo que la pelirrosa se las arreglo para sentarse apoyándose en el espaldar de la camilla, mirando a un punto imaginario, intentando recordar que era lo que había pasado últimamente –Sakura…- la aludida volteo a ver unos ojos cristalinos color miel, la rubia se lanzo a la ojijade en un abrazo protector a lo que la chica correspondió –Sakura…- sollozaba constantemente la rubia

-Tsunade- dijo ella -¿Dónde estoy?- dijo ella cuando la ojimiel se fue separando

-En el hospital pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas a punto de salir otra vez mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la pelirrosa

-¿Hospital?- pregunto ella algo confundida

-Si…- dijo la rubia para luego abrazarla de nuevo –Estuviste en coma- le dijo ella a lo que la pelirrosa quedo atónita ¿ella estaba en coma?

-Pero… Por… pero…- quiso formular una pregunta pero las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía su garganta algo seca

-Por 1 mes y medio- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –eres fuerte, despertaste temprano pequeña- dijo mientras hacia el abrazo mas fuerte aun si se podía –creí que te ibas a ir-

-pero… ¿Cómo?- la ojimiel soltó el abrazo para mirar fijamente a la pelirrosa la cual tenía su vista en algún punto de la habitación, de un momento a otro un punzante dolor se apodero de su cabeza y unas imágenes se le vinieron a la mente…

**Flash Back:**

Por todas partes había fuego, se veía como las ultimas partes del impacto reciente caían por un acantilado, la explosión causada por la colisión había hecho arder a varios árboles, una chica medio inconsciente de cabellos rosados se levantaba con dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, al igual que el frio del invierno la congelaba el fuego a su alrededor la quemaba…

-¡Sakura!- se escuchaba débilmente

-Mamá, papá- decía sollozando, con esperanza de encontrar a alguien, arrastrándose en el suelo pudo llegar al lugar de donde provenía la voz

-Sakura ¿Dónde estás?- dijo débilmente

-Mamá... aquí…- dijo ella tomando la mano de su madre, estaba casi fría

-Sakura… Te amo- dicho esto su cabeza cayo y dio su ultima suspiro la pelirrosa volvió a ver todo, fijo la vista en el acantilado, el fuego por las ramas el cuerpo de su madre bajo la puerta del auto, pudo ver el brazo de su padre pero más nada, se puso de rodillas a sollozar por lo que veía y algo le golpeo la cabeza, inmediatamente se desmayo ese había sido como el golpe final.

**Fin del Flash Back:**

Las lágrimas finas empezaban a bajar por las mejillas de la pelirrosa, y el dolor de su cabeza desapareció asi como el recuerdo llego se fue, la ojimiel la miraba sin entender del todo, al verla solo se le ocurrió abrazarla, la pelirrosa respondió a el abrazo de la rubia y lloro en su hombro…

-Ellos…- empezó a decir la pelirrosa en susurros y entre sollozos –ellos…- no podía articular bien las palabras

-Si… lo siento- dijo la ojimiel al comprender el llanto de la ojijade

-Lo recuerdo todo…- dijo la chica hundiendo por completo su rostro en el cuello de su tía

-Ya… tranquila…- dijo ella acariciando los rosados cabellos

-Y… ¿con quien estaré de ahora en adelante?- dijo ella débilmente mientras su tía deshacía el abrazo que las unía hace algunos segundos.

-Pues, según la lectura de testamento quedaras a manos de un amigo de tu padre, por lo que tengo entendido es más joven que él pero confía en ese sujeto… Y por otra parte, todas sus pertenencias al igual que las de tu madre te quedaron a ti, solo que los fondos financieros los podrás usar en caso de emergencia o cuando cumplas los 21 -

-Y ¿Cuándo me mudo?

-En cuanto te den de alta avisare a los abogados para que le digan a tu nuevo representante que te ayude con las cosas-

-Y… ¿Cuándo saldré?-

-Mañana por la mañana- dijo el doctor entrando por la puerta de la habitación –Ahora es de noche y no te dejaremos salir, mañana a primera hora te daremos de alta, en verdad me sorprende, debiste dormir por lo menos dos meses y medio más, pero me alegro de que estés bien-

-Ah…- dijo ella

-Aunque el golpe en tu cabeza este tratado puede ser que tengas varios efectos secundarios, asi como mareos y desmayos, por eso tienes que estar cuidándote y muy atenta con las pastillas que te mandaremos…-

-¿estaré en tratamiento?- dijo ella

-Asi es, estarás en tratamiento por lo menos un mes más-

-Por cierto…- dijo ella mirando a Tsunade ahora -¿en qué mes estamos?-

-Abril…-

-¿primavera?- dijo ella

-Si…- le respondió la rubia

-Lo último que recuerdo fue el invierno…- dijo ella sobándose la sien

-El accidente fue a finales de febrero…- le dijo su tía

-Aah…- dijo ella pero recordándose de un suceso en Abril –Tía… ¿Qué día es hoy?- su tía sonrió de medio lado sabia a lo que su sobrina se refería

-19 de abril-

-Entonces en once días…- empezó la pelirrosa con los ojos abiertos

-Asi es… en once días cumples 17 años Sakura- dijo su tía con una sonrisa

-Jeje que bien- dijo ella también con una sonrisa en eso el teléfono de su tía comienza a sonar

-Ya vengo- dijo su tía y se fue al otro extremo de la sala para conversar dejando a la pelirrosa divagar entre sus pensamientos…

**Con Tsunade:**

-Moshi Moshi- dijo la rubia

-_Ohayo Tsunade_- dijo una voz masculina detrás del teléfono

-Oto-san…- dijo ella

_-¿Cómo esta mi nieta?-_

-Bien… se despertó ya

_-¿En serio?-_

-Si-

_-¿Qué esperas entonces? pásale el teléfono_- dijo el señor con la emoción contenida

-Si ya voy oto-san, no te desesperes- le dijo la rubia, se acerco a donde estaba la chica y le alcanzo el teléfono con la mano –Sakura, es tu abuelo, quiere hablar contigo- la chica asintió

-Moshi Moshi- dijo la pelirrosa sosteniendo con las dos manos el teléfono

-_Ohayo Sakura-chan_- dijo la voz de su querido abuelo detrás del teléfono, la chica no pudo evitar sonreír de la emoción.

-Oji-san- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

_-¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?, ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?-_ dijo el señor

-Bien… bueno me duele algo la cabeza peor estoy muy bien, y mañana me darán de alta- le dijo ella sonriente

-_Pues, quiero decirte que casualmente conocí hoy a tu nuevo representante_-

-¿sí?- le dijo ella –Y... ¿Qué tal te parece?-

-_Pues, es serio… y es discreto… creo que no estará mal que vivas con él, mi hijo siempre ha sabido escoger a las personas por suerte…_-

-Aah… ya…-

-_Pequeña te dejaré por ahora, pero hablaré con tu representante para que mañana te busque, le daré el número de tu tía para que sepa los detalles_…-

-Está bien Oji-san… Sayonara-

-_Sayonara_…- dicho esto la chica colgó y le dio el teléfono a su tía.

-¿Qué dijo?- le preguntó su tía

-Que… había conocido a mi nuevo tutor y que le parecía buena persona…-

-Pues para que el gran Jiraiya le confíe a alguien su nieta debe ser en verdad una persona buena- dijo su tía con una sonrisa

-Tsunade-bachan…- (creo que asi se dice tía ¬¬U y abuela xD!)

-¿Nani?-

-¿Qué pasara con las clases?-

-Bueno, no sé si recuerdas pero el accidente ocurrió cuando ustedes salían de vacaciones-

-Cierto- dijo la chica empezando a recorrer su memoria –Yo llevaba ya como medio mes en vacaciones- (no sé como sea el sistema educativo en Japón, pero según lo que se va mas o menos asi)

-Eso mismo, dentro de unas semanas empiezan de nuevo las clases, aproximadamente en una semana, asi que cuando llegues a tu casa sería bueno que te pongas a leer un poco, ya sabes por si se te fue algo…-

-Está bien…-

-¿Tu abuelo no dijo más nada?-

-Aah… no creo que no- dijo pensando –Ah! Si dijo que le daría tu numero al señor que me cuidaría ahora, ya sabes para que le des los detalle de mi dada en alta-

-Si es lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir, no confío mucho en los abogados…-

-Señora Tsunade es mejor que vaya saliendo ya pronto se le acaba el tiempo a las visitas- dijo una enfermera entrando a la habitación

-Ya mismo salgo- dijo ella dándole a entender que se retirara por un momento –Bueno pequeña me debo ir buenas noches- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía de la habitación –Adiós, vengo por ti mañana para entregarte a tu nuevo tutor- le dijo su tía y se termino de retirar dejando a la chica en la oscuridad de la habitación, su única iluminación en aquel lugar eran las estrellas y la luna que brillaban y adornaban el hermoso cielo… Se acomodo en la cama y se quedo mirando el techo estaba dispuesta a dormir pero tenía muchas cosas en que pensar…

**Pensamientos de Sakura:**

Tendré un nuevo tutor… viviré en otra casa… lo bueno es que seguiré viendo a mis amigos, a Hinata, Rock Lee, Ino, Kiba, TenTen… como le estará yendo con Neji… ojala que le vaya bien, sin mí para darle empujones le será algo difícil Jajajaja, me pregunto si ellos saben el estado en el que me encuentro, mmm, sino mañana los llamaré… Hacen muy buena pareja, es como si se complementarán ellos dos, ella tan alegre y el tan serio, tan frio, tan amargado a veces, tan estresado casi siempre, se parece tanto a… Gaara.

Gaara… el siempre estaba ocupado con esto de que la empresa de su padre esto y aquello, sin embargo el es tan… no sé porque me gusta, seguro que el ya tiene a alguien más madura que yo… a parte que no le he hablado muchas veces pero… si no fuera por Temari seguro que ni siquiera me hubiera acercado a dirigirle la palabra… es el más lindo, igual que el más frio y quien sabe cuánto más, sin embargo tiene algo especial, algo que… no se… Me pregunto si ya le dieron la presidencia de la compañía de su padre, esa que es su único tema de conversación, se la debieron de haber dado en Marzo, donde se supone que cumplía los 18…

Bueno, me preocupare por eso después, creo que pienso demasiado en él para lo que el llegaría a pensar algún día en mí, es que soy tan poca cosa, mírenme estoy saliendo de un coma y lo que hago es pensar en él como una imbécil, debería importarme más el hecho de que mis padres están muertos y yo aquí pensando en alguien que no me mirara como yo quiero por más que me esfuerce… debería buscar a alguien que me quiera o rendirme en el amor… tal vez nadie está destinado para quererme, bueno eso solo el tiempo lo dirá…

Por otra parte esta ese nuevo "tutor" mío, me pregunto cómo será… ¿será tan bueno como lo describe mi Oji-san?, seguro que no… o tal vez si sea muy serio… no quiero vivir con alguien serio pero sí lo es que mas, me tocaran reglas estrictas, no mejor no, de solo pensar en vivir con alguien sumamente serio se me suben los escalofríos por la espalda… Seguro no es muy joven, aunque me dijeron que era menor que mi papa, seguro era solo por unos años, tal vez 5 o 6 años de diferencia, no debe ser mucho… no para que mi papá me confíe en el… ¿pero y si me confiaría a alguien más joven?, no estoy segura de cómo es no lo he visto… ¿Y si tiene algún vicio como beber o fumar continuamente?, eso sería desagradable…

Entre pensamientos y pensamientos Sakura cayo dormida entre los brazos de Morfeo, no quería vivir con una persona que ella en su vida había conocido… pero era lo que le esperaba y se debía resignar… era el deseo de su padre…

**Al Día Siguiente:**

Una pelirrosa se encontraba en la sala de esperas del hospital, esperando a que su tutor llamara a su tía para avisar que estaba cerca, llevaba una camisa hasta los codos y dos dedos debajo de las caderas color celeste, tenía una bermuda de jean hasta las rodillas y unas zapatillas blancas, llevaba un cintillo blanco en el cabello y el cabello le caía hasta la cintura, la camisa acentuaba bien su cuerpo ya que no le quedaba muy holgada que se diga, al lado suyo se encontraba su tía esperaban a que llegara el hombre que sería ahora su tutor, cuando el teléfono de la pelirrosa suena…

-Sakura Dessu- dijo la chica

-_Sakura-chan es verdad ya estás bien -_ dijo una alegre voz por el otro lado del teléfono

-Oe, Ino-cerda-

-_Y ¿Dónde estás frentona?-_

-Esperando a que me venga a buscar mí nuevo tutor… ya me dieron hoy de alta-

_-¿no es muy pronto?-_

-Bueno… si pero los doctores dicen que mi mejoría es total, solo estaré bebiendo algunos medicamentos por unos meses…-

-_Aah_- dijo la rubia del otro lado del teléfono _-¿Y cómo es eso de un nuevo tutor?-_

-Bueno, pues mi padre le dejo a un sabrá dios quien mi custodia…-

-_Aah…_- dijo al rubia _-¿no confías en tu padre?-_

-No es eso es que, es alguien que no conozco, y no tengo ni idea de quién es ni nada por el estilo…-

-_No te preocupes seguro que te cae bien…-_

-Dios te escuche…-

-_Por otra parte, estuve hablando con Hinata está muy preocupada por ti, pero no ha podido hablarte porque ha estado ocupada últimamente con estas cosas de que se acerca el no sé que de su empresa familiar y ella se va a encargar de decorar_…-

-¿no te meterás en eso?-

_-¿Que comes que adivinas?, claro que sí, mi floristería se encargara de todos los arreglos florales y le ayudare con mis contactos para el resto de ambientación, veras que esa fiesta quedara muy bien_-

-Aah, y… ¿Dentro de cuanto es?-

-_Pues… es dentro de diez días… el 30 de Abril, ya casi se termina todo, pero por ser estos los casi últimos Hinata esta súper ocupada y estresada y yo pues apenas tuve tiempo de llamarte_-

-O sea que ustedes…-

-_Justo por eso también te quería llamar, quería saber si vendrías con nosotras, ya sabes para que no estés sola en tu cumpleaños y menos ahora que estas bien y sabemos que no la pasaras postrada en una cama de hospital_-

-Claro que iré con ustedes , aunque no sé que me pondré ¬¬-

-_Por eso no hay problema, por ayudarla ella me dijo que me compraría el vestido y los adornos y eso y que a ti te lo daría por tu cumpleaños_-

-Hinata se preocupa mucho por regalos-

-_Bueno sabes que no es una chica caprichosa, pero tampoco es que no sepa que tiene bastante dinero_- dijo riendo por lo bajo

-Aprovechada ¬¬-

-_Bueno Frentona te debo dejar se acabo mi descanso seguiré planeando lo de la fiesta de los Hyuuga_-

-Está bien…-

-_Oe, ahora que se me olvido… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba la empresa?_n.nU-

-¬¬… Byakugan u.u-

-_Ah, sí cierto… bueno adiós Frentona_-

-Adiós cerda- con esto la chica pelirrosa colgó y se volvió a sentar al lado de su tía rubia la cual la empezó a mirar, la ojijade le devolvió la mirada y le dijo…

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿era Ino?- dijo su tía

-Asi es…-

-Aah… menos mal….-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Bueno pues al principio ella te visitaba con frecuencia pero después dejo de hacerlo, asi que me tenia preocupada que le haya sucedido algo… ¿y qué tal esta?-

-Muy bien está preparando la fiesta de Byakugan junto a Hinata, ya sabes la empresa de los Hyuuga-

-Eres sorprendente, no acabas de salir del hospital y ya tienes fiesta pautada, yo llevo meses sin salir de fiesta ¬¬-

-Jeje pero eso no te impide tomar Sake-

-Shhh no lo digas asi a los cuatro vientos ¬¬- cuando Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo el teléfono de Tsunade repico esta vio el numero en pantalla y contesto…

-Moshi Moshi-

-Tsunade ya estoy llegando al hospital-

-Bien ya salimos a la entrada- con esto le dirigió una mirada a Sakura la cual entendió y se levanto de la silla dirigiéndose a la puerta…

Las dos se detuvieron en la puerta del hospital a llegar, Sakura se apoyo en la pared y se dispuso a mandar mensajes a todos sus amigos diciéndoles que ya estaba bien, su tía se quedo fija sin acostarse en la pared como su sobrina, esperando a que se le acercara el tutor de la chica (aun no lo veía).

Cuando ven un Ferrari F50 negro (img102.imageshack.us/img102/3323/295zq.jpg Foto del auto) se detuvo frente a ellas y de ahí bajo un chico no mayor de 21 años, tez nívea y tersa, pelo negro con reflejos azulados y ojos negros como la noche, el chico miro de reojo a Sakura y luego se dirigió a Tsunade…

-¿Es usted Tsunade?- le dijo él con su voz fría, llevaba ropa formal, pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca manga larga, zapatos de vestir, corbata negra, su saco estaba en su brazo y se había quitado los lentes oscuros al bajar del auto.

-Si…- respondió esta

-Mucho Gusto- dijo estirando su mano la cual fue estrechada por la rubia, el chico le dirigió la mirada a Sakura y luego a Tsunade –Soy el nuevo representante de Sakura-

-¿Usted?-

-Asi es…- dijo el al soltar la mano de la mujer rubia –Sasuke Uchiha…-

**Continuará…**


	2. Cap II: Nuevo Hogar

Cap II: Nuevo Hogar…

-¿Es usted Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunto la rubia incrédula

-Asi es…- respondió el con una media sonrisa, la pelirrosa no se inmutaba en hacer nada, se limitaba a permanecer en silencio.

-Bien…- dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa –ella es Sakura- dijo mientras le hacia una ademan a la pelirrosa para que se acercara lo cual hizo

-Hajime mashite Uchiha-san-(Hajime Mashite: Mucho Gusto, aunque no estoy muy segura de la ortografía asi se pronuncia) dijo la chica con una leve reverencia

-Hmp… Hajime Mashite…- le dijo el pelinegro a lo que la chica solo se quedo frente a él mirándolo seria, más bien neutra -¿Donde están sus maletas?- pregunto el azabache mientras señalaba a Sakura y se dirigía a la rubia

-Aquí están- dijo ella mientras le entregaba dos grandes maletas que el pelinegro recibió y subió a la maletera del auto, la pelirrosa solo miraba como el hombre ojinegro montaba sus maletas en el auto oscuro, había algo en el que le llamaba la atención…

-Es hora de irnos…- dijo el pelinegro desde el auto, estaba empezando a abrir la puerta del copiloto

-Adiós Tía…- dijo la pelirrosa débilmente mientras que la rubia le dio un besos en la frente y la abrazo

-Te iré a visitar…- le dijo ella

-Eso espero- dijo al pelirrosa con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a la puerta del copiloto, el pelinegro le dio paso y se sentó en el puesto del copiloto, observo durante unos segundos el lujoso auto mientras el pelinegro se montaba, al este sentarse a su lado el carro empezó su marcha y los dos iban en sumo silencio, la chica observaba la carretera por la ventana pero por el aburrimiento y a la vez la ligera incomodidad decidió poner música, asi que dirigió su mano a la radio y la encendió…

Reggae… no, Tecno… no, Pop… no, buscaba y buscaba pero no encontraba, cambiaba continuamente la estación de radio hasta escuchar una canción punk que le llamo la atención, al retirar la mano de la radio el pelinegro la miro de reojo, no le tomo importancia aunque para ser sincero a él le disgustaba ese tipo de música, la canción termino en menos de un minuto, seguro que estaba por más de la mitad, al terminar un programa de radio anunciaba el cambio de hora…

Al escuchar el tipo de música que tocaría el pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, al ver como había reaccionado con la anterior canción seguro que no le gustaba la música clásica, pero para su sorpresa la chica no se había inmutado, de hecho se estaba quedando dormida, al estar a media hora de la casa uchiha la pelirrosa cayo dormida en el asiento de copiloto, el Uchiha simplemente la observaba, aunque se viera que sería una niña algo molesta, cuando dormía se veía tierna…

Se fijo de nuevo en el camino y a unos minutos ya estaban entrando por el gran portón de la casa Uchiha, el azabache entro y aparco su auto, se bajo y abrió la puerta del copiloto con intención de despertar a la chica…

-Haruno…- decía el pelinegro mientras la zarandeaba-Haruno- dijo el chico de nuevo pero no respondía –Sakura- con esto la chica empezó a despertar poco a poco, al verlo se froto los ojos para terminar de despertar

-¿Qué ocurre uchiha-san?- dijo ella con una voz de cansancio seguido por un bostezo

-Ya llegamos- le dijo el neutro –Vamos por tus maletas- le dijo él mientras se distanciaba de la puerta del copiloto dirigiéndose a la maletera

-Hai…- dijo la chica mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia donde él estaba, al acercarse el chico le dio una de las grandes maletas blancas, cerro la maletera y siguieron caminando…

Todo era lindo, era una casa de dos pisos, muy ancha, pintada en blanco con finos toques en celeste por fuera, tenia múltiples ventanas pulcras y relucientes al reflejo del sol, mas una gran puerta en la entrada, el chico la abrió y ella paso, al entrar vio el hall desde un pasillo, las paredes eran todas blancas y el suelo era de mármol, había una gran alfombra azul oscura recorriendo las escaleras del segundo piso, al parecer su nuevo tutor sí que se daba la buena vida…

-Por allá es la cocina, allá el Hall- le indico él mientras le señala dos caminos distintos –sígueme- le dijo él mientras subía con las dos maletas las escaleras seguido por la pelirrosa, recorrieron uno de los pasillos, eran realmente largos, al llegar se detuvieron al frente de una puerta azul oscuro y la abrió, dando paso a una habitación totalmente blanca con una cama individual tendida con sabanas de azul oscuro y blancas, el suelo era de mármol como el resto de la casa, las puertas del armario eran azules y había una gran alfombra azul, al igual que una mesa de noche celeste y una mesa con tubos azul oscuro y vidrios que parecía un excretorio…

-Tu tía…- empezó diciendo el –Me dijo que te diera esto- dijo mientras le estiraba una caja envuelta con papel de regalo la chica al abrirla se encuentra con una laptop, un ipod y un celular nuevo, con mucha dificultad suprimió los brincos y los gritos de emoción para dedicarse a mirar su nueva habitación, la cual al igual que el resto de la casa era demasiado grande…

-¿Aquí vive alguien más?- pregunto ella mirando de frente a su nuevo representante

-No… vienen a hacer limpieza los Lunes y los Jueves, y el resto de las cosas como el desayuno y todo eso lo harás tu sola, asi se acostumbra aquí…- dijo el

-entonces…- dijo ella mientras miraba la gran ventana que daba con un pequeño balcón hacia afuera

-¿Entonces?- preguntó el

-¿Por qué esta casa es tan grande?... digo a ti te bastaría con una casa de una sola planta… o un departamento… ¿verdad?- dijo ella mientras miraba alrededor la verdad es que le gustaban mas los espacios pequeños, sentiría menos soledad, sabía que invitaría muy seguido a sus amigas o que se la pasaría afuera….

-Hmmm, pues esta es la casa uchiha, aquí nada mas vive gente de la familia… aunque siempre haya estado la servidumbre yo decidí que no viviera aquí…-

-¿No te sientes muy solo con una casa tan grande?-

-Mmm… -el azabachado veía la inocente mirada de la chica y respondió –A veces…- dicho estoy salió pero antes de estar completamente por fuera –La puerta blanca que ves ahí- señalando una puerta blanca –Es el baño, hay toallas en el armario- dijo mientras salía del lugar para dirigirse a la cocina

-Bien…- murmuro la pelirrosa, era ya medio día asi que tomaría el baño a las cinco o cuando se fuera a dormir… ahora tenía que desempacar, metió toda su ropa y acomodo su nueva laptop, al igual que instalo la red de internet y mientras entraba un pensamiento surco su mente…

-*Debo ir a visitar a Oka-san… y a Oto-san… tengo que hablar con mi tía para que me diga en qué lugar los pusieron…*- pensaba la chica, al recordar la muerte de sus padres una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, en ese momento un pelinegro entraba a su habitación y vio como la fina lagrima bajaba por la mejilla de la chica, la verdad no le pareció extraño sus padres estaban muertos, y ella salía de un coma, seguro que no era fácil…

-La comida esta lista-dijo en su tono serio y neutro

-Ya bajo…- dijo ella mientras bajaba, al bajar estaban servidos dos platos con pasta a la carbonara, una gran bol con ensalada cesar en el medio y una gran jarra de te frio

-*Vaya… sabe cocinar… y no se ve mal…*- pensó la chica mientras se sentaba a comer

-Uchiha-san…- empezó diciendo la chica a lo que el simplemente le dirigió la mirada para darle a entender que tenía toda su atención -¿De dónde lo conocía mi padre?- dijo ella mientras le daba vuelta a la pasta para meterse un bocado a la boca

-Pues… mi padre y tu padre se conocían de la universidad, y pues tu padre se la pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros…-

-Hmmm, ese era el amigo que se la pasaba visitando…- dijo la chica haciendo memoria, pero recordó algo que en el momento no se había encargado de pensar –Pero mi hermana siempre venia con el…-

-Si bueno… ella era contemporánea con mi hermano… ellos se la pasaban juntos hablando de cosas….- dijo él, normalmente era un hombre d épocas palabras pero en ese momento debía dejarle clara la historia a la chica

-Ya veo…- dijo ella

-según lo que se nuestros hermanos estudian juntos…-

-Si bueno ella se fue al extranjero…-

-Si…- dijo el mientras volvía a comer y cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la verdad es que no se habían conocido nunca, a pesar de que su padre llevara todo el tiempo a su hermana con él a visitar a su amigo… ella siempre se negaba

Los pensamientos de cada uno fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre, la pelirrosa se preguntaba quién podría ser a esa hora, debían ser aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde apenas, miro su reloj y tenía razón, se había tardado ordenando todo, pero bueno, el pelinegro por su puerta sabía muy bien quién era el que estaba en la puerta, y de solo pensar lo que diría empezaban a brotar venas en su frente, aunque recordó el hecho de una menor de edad que de ahora en adelante educaría, asi que se compuso y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso firme, al abrirla se encontró con…

-¡Konnichiwa Sasuke-teme! ^^- decía un energéticamente un sonriente rubio mientras entraba por la puerta

-Dobe ¬¬- dijo el pelinegro

-Teme ¬¬-

-Ya Naruto… nos van a escuchar- el chico lo miro y recordó el porqué de su vidita

-Preséntamela *o*- dijo emocionado, según lo que él le había contado tendría ahora a una menor de edad bajo su cargo, y la verdad Naruto tenía mucha curiosidad por saber quien tenía tan mala suerte como para caer en el cuidado de Sasuke (yo quisiera *o*)

-vamos- dijo el pelinegro con un suspiro de resignación –pero no la asustes con tu rareza ¬¬-

-Claro Sasuke-teme u.u- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, ellos entraron y miraban la espalda de la pelirrosa, Naruto al ver la cabellera rosa se quedo estático, el pelinegro que llego a su lado decidió presentarlo…

-Sakura- dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de la pelirrosa, la cual volteo y al ver al chico parado al lado del azabache se quedo con una cara de incredibilidad en la cara (Naruto y sasuke son los dos de la misma edad, ósea mayores que Sakura)-el es…- dijo el pelinegro con ganas de introducir al rubio pero fue interrumpido por la voz de la pelirrosa

-Naruto-kun…- susurró ella mientras miraba los celestes ojos del chico, el cual solo sonrió con incredibilidad

-Sakura-chan…- susurro este también, el pelinegro se extraño y se animo a preguntar

-¿se conocen?- dijo sin embargo no fue escuchado por ninguno d ellos otros dos, los cuales ya se encontraban de pie abrazándose fuertemente como si llevaran años sin verse

-te extrañe Sakura-chan ^^- le dijo el rubio

-Y nosotras te hemos extrañado mucho Naruto-kun- le dijo ella

-Pues… pensaba visitarla más tarde… y después a ti… pero ya veo que no harta falta- dijo mientras hacia una zorruna sonrisa

-Si qué casualidad…-

-Aunque…- empezó diciendo el chico –que mala suerte tienes Sakura-chan terminar siendo cuidando por aquel- dijo mientras señalaba con el pulgar a sasuke –debe ser un verdadero infierno, en serio mi más sinceras lamentaciones u.u-

-No creo que sea tan malo- dijo ella riendo a carcajada limpia a lo que el rubio se le, mientras el pelinegro simplemente veía con cara de no entender realmente nada

-Es decir que tu eres la hermanita de la chica que se la pasaba con el hermano de Sasuke- dijo el

-Si bueno, tú me conociste cuando tenía 14, en eso ya mi hermana tenía 25… ya se encontraba en la universidad del extranjero…-

-Sí, ahora que la recuerdo… creo que lo del extraño color de cabello es de familia-

-No te metas con nosotras ¬¬- dijo la pelirrosa mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-Hai Sakura chan TToTT- dijo el rubio

-¿de dónde se conocen?- pregunto el pelinegro con su típica voz grave y neutra

-Pues, Naruto-kun es el Kyuuby… de las empresas Jinchuuriki ¿verdad?- le dijo ella

-Si claro…- le dijo el

-Bueno…- dijo ella de nuevo –Las empresas de una amiga trabajan con ellos y con muchas otras, pero él es un amigo personal del primo de mi amiga… y pues lo termine conociendo y nos hicimos buenos amigos nosotros tres, ósea mi amiga el- señalando a Naruto –y yo-

-Aah…- dijo simplemente el pelinegro, la pelirrosa no le prestó atención y se distrajo un rato con Naruto hasta que este se tuvo que ir, al irse ella recogió los platos y los lavo, subía a su cuarto mientras veía por las múltiples ventanas como empezaba a oscurecer, al llegar tomo una de las toallas y se entro al baño…

Mientras se bañaba recordaba que debía decirle a su tía cuando podrían ir a visitar a sus padres, eso era importante en esos momentos, al salir del baño se puso la ropa interior y una bata de tirantes con un ligero escote cuadrado, era color blanca pegada al tordo, hasta el medio muslo, la verdad muy cómoda para dormir, aunque recordando lo que le había pasado en el día y viendo que apenas eran las 8 de la noche decidió llamar a su querida amiga y darle una linda sorpresita…

-_Moshi Moshi_- contestaron del otro lado del teléfono

-Ohayo Hinata- le dijo la pelirrosa

_-¡Sakura-chan!, cuéntame ¿Cómo estas, que tal te sientes?-_ le dijo la pelinegra por el teléfono

-Pues muy bien… pero no te llamaba para eso mujer…-

-_Sí, mira lo que pasa es que estoy algo apurada por esto de la fiesta y…-_

-Es sobre Naruto…-

-_Dime que es_- dijo la pelinegra seria por l teléfono a lo que la pelirrosa soltó una simple carcajada

-Pues lo vi hoy…- dijo ella

_-¿Te fue a visitar?-_

-No exactamente...- le dijo la pelirrosa

_-¿entonces? ¬¬-_

-Pues es amigo de mi nuevo tutor o representante como te plazca llamarle- dijo ella

-_Sakura no te puedo creer-_ le dijo Hinata

-en vedad… me dijo que si no estaba muy ocupado te pasaría viendo a ti… dijo que iba a ir primero-

_-¿p-por mi?-_ dijo la chica pelinegra desde el oro lado del teléfono, aunque no la viera Sakura pudo casi jurar que se sonrojo

-Si…- dijo la pelirrosa –es estará en la fiesta de tu compañía ¿verdad?-

-_Si…_- susurro la pelinegra –_pero…_- empezó diciendo de nuevo _-¿de dónde se conocen tu tutor y Naruto-kun?-_ le dijo ella a lo que la pelirrosa quedo con la pregunta echada al aire

-No lo sé…- dijo ella hablándole a su mejor amiga –la verdad es que no se me ocurrió preguntar eso…- dijo ella mientras la otra soltaba una leve carcajada, su amiga era muy despistada

_-Bueno Sakura-chan… no podre seguir porque me están ahogando con lo de la fiesta, pero apenas pase te podre hablar con más tranquilidad-_

-claro…- dijo la pelirrosa –hablamos- dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono y se acostaba con tranquilidad en su cama mirando el blanco techo, decidió salir un momento por el pequeño balcón de su habitación, al salir se pudo encontrar con el maravilloso cielo estrellado, al mirar abajo su vista fue recibida por un hermoso jardín, lleno de hermosas flores, que aun con la oscuridad se podía apreciar bien...

Detallaba cada detalle del jardín, y no le importo, hasta que el sueño empezaba a acompañarla y se dirigió hacia su cama con un paso lento, tenia ganas de dormir después de todo, se lanzo en la cama y cayo boca arriba, sin darse cuenta del hecho de que estaba dormida sin arroparse…

El pelinegro que casualmente pasaba por los pasillos, observo como la figura de la chica se tumbaba sobre la cama desde la pequeña abertura desde la parte de la puerta, sin contar que la chica había dejado el par de ventanas abiertas, dejando que el viento y frio se colaran con facilidad en su habitación…

No le gustaría lidiar con una chiquilla enferma asi que cerró las grandes ventanas que daban paso al terrible frio y acomodo las sabanas y cobijas que debía cubrir desde un principio el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, al ver la mínima bata que la chica se había puesto no pudo evitar morderse el lado inferior, la verdad para estar "pequeña" no estaba nada mal, pero no se podía permitir sentirse atraída por él, asi que salió de la habitación y la dejo ahora si totalmente cerrada… a su mente solo venia el recuerdo de el rostro lleno de paz que daba la pelirrosa al momento de dormir…. La lenta y tranquila respiración de la pelirrosa, al solo penar esas cursilerías bufo al aire… aunque no había pensado nunca nada de una mujer, tal vez es porque era un niña pero ella irradiaba….ternura, inocencia y… infinita ternura….

**Continuará…**


	3. Cap III: Demasiadas Coincidencias

Cap III: Demasiadas Coincidencias.

El pelinegro observaba los papeles intentando despejar su mente, pero no podía sacar de su mente esas imágenes y los recuerdos, eso le hacía sonrojarse aun en contra de su voluntad…

**Flash Back:**

La pelirrosa se acababa de levantar y se encontraba bañándose, pero al decidir un baño en la tina no se escuchaba al rato el sonido de la ducha, y su puerta estaba cerrada, el pelinegro quien ya había despertado había optado por ir a buscarla para que bajara a desayunar…

Al entrar en la habitación de la chica no la vio por ninguna parte, ella no escucho los pasos y nos golpes en las puertas ya que en la tina simplemente escuchaba su ipod y leía una revista, pero ya al tener el tiempo suficiente decidió que era momento de salir…

Por su parte el Uchiha estaba algo desesperado por la chiquilla que se le había perdido, no llevaban ni dos días conviviendo juntos y ya se desaparecía asi como asi, busco por todas partes y empezó a escuchar ruidos en el baño asi que se inclino un poco y se puso a escuchar mejor…

La chica al salir de la tina había dejado a un lado su ipod y su revista y mientras frotaba su cabello con la toalla, saldría asi ya que según ella la puerta de su habitación estaba bien cerrada, el agua al salir por el orificio emitía un sonido que si lo oiría de potro lado sonaría bien extraños en su opinión, pero hizo caso omiso y con una toalla únicamente rodeando su cabello mientras ella con los brazos lo frotaba, el pelinegro por otra parte estaba totalmente concentrado oyendo a nivel media de la puerta, antes de que él pudiera ver la puerta estaba abierta y lo que pudo sentir fue algo muy cálido y… esponjoso…

La pelirrosa al salir lo hizo con los ojos cerrados, pero no se imagino que el pelinegro estuviera ahí mismo, al salir lo primero que sintió fue como algo exhalaba e inhalaba aire entre sus ¿pechos?, bajo la mirada y pudo apreciar una cabellera negra entre sus atributos, se puso roja de la pena y se quedo en estado de shock, el pelinegro por su parte subió la mirada y pudo apreciar a la pelirrosa que lo miraba roja y fijamente, a lo que no pudo evitar enrojecerse también…

Al darse cuenta de su pose definitivamente eso no estaba bien, se levanto rápidamente, haciendo que la chica perdiera un poco el equilibrio y resbalara con un mini charco que se había causando porque ella aun no terminaba de secar su cuerpo, al caer se sujeto de la camisa del pelinegro que la sostuvo, pero al hacerlo involuntariamente rodo sus brazos por detrás de la desnuda espalda de la chica, la cual tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su cuerpo aun estaba sensible, ya que las gotas de agua aun lo recorrían…

El pudo sentir como algo frotaba en su pecho, y se mojaba su camisa, bajo un poco la camisa y vio su posición, tenia abrazada a la pelirrosa la cual se sujetaba de él por los brazos y los pezones de ella fríos por el agua y el contacto del aire pegaban contra su pecho, se sonrojo de sobre manera y la pelirrosa fue abriendo los ojos al saber que en verdad el golpe de la caída nunca llegaría a ella, al abrirlos pudo apreciar también la posición en que se encontraba y se sonrojo mientras lo miraba…

-L-Lo siento- le dijo el soltándose y dirigiéndose cabizbaja debido a su fuerte sonrojo hacia la salida de la habitación –Yo solo quería venir a avisarte sobre el desayuno… me retiro- y con esto termino de salir de la habitación que dejo a una muy, pero muy impactada pelirrosa…

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Me tengo que volver a bañar… pero esta vez con agua fría… muy fría- se dijo asi mismo el pelinegro mientras salía de su despacho y se dirigía hacia su baño.

La pelirrosa, por otra parte, se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que le había pasado justo antes de comer, se toco instintivamente los pechos sin evitar sonrojarse, está bien, su nuevo representante no estaba nada mal, pero es que definitivamente eso era muy… raro… porque no se sintió mal cuando paso sino que se sintió extrañamente bien…

-_You'll take my life but i'll take yours too, You'll fire your musket but i'll __run__ you through-_ estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no noto el solo de guitarra previo a la voz del cantante en el ring ton de su teléfono-celular -_so when you're waiting for the next attack, you'd better stand there's no turning back__…-_ se apresuro a contestar su teléfono de una vez, antes de que la ruidosa canción llamara la atención de alguien o que le colgaran

-Moshi Moshi Sakura Dessu- dijo al contestar el teléfono

-_Hola Sakura_- dijo una conocida y varonil voz del otro lado

-¿Ga-Gaara?- dijo la chica sin creérselo

-_Asi es, cuéntame ¿Cómo estás?-_

-B-Bien…- dijo ella

-_Esto… ¿Sakura vendrás con nosotros al Monoyatoru?, es el centro comercial con mejor cine y todo eso…-_ le dijo el

-Pero, ¿Quiénes mas van?- pregunto ella sabiendo que era demasiado bueno creer que iría solo con el

-_Pues, llame a Kiba y no puede, llame a Neji y dijo que si hacia un tiempo iría con Hinata e Ino, mi hermana está ocupada de viaje con Shikamaru y no quiero salir con mi hermano_-

-Ah… claro me encantaría ¿Por qué no?, tenemos bastante tiempo que no nos vemos-

-_Si unos, ¿diez meses?-_

-Sí, menos mal que existe el contacto, pero dime ¿Cuándo volviste de Europa?-

-_Pues bueno, como sabrás desde que me fui del colegio estuve con lo de la empresa de mi pare y hace nueve meses que la llevo, pero me quede allí esperando a que me dijeran que podía devolverme a Japón, eso fue hace tres días, mi hermana antes de salir me dijo de tu estado y pues por lo que veo estas mejor_-

-Sí, sí mucho mejor, me da mucha alegría que hayas logrado tu sueño-

-_Sí, y lamento lo de tus padres_-

-M-Mis padres…- repitió ella mientras una ligera lagrima resbalo por su níveo rostro –N-No te preocupes… eso ya paso… creo que no estarían bien si me ponga tan triste ¿verdad?-

-_Claro, entonces Sakura, ¿te paso buscando?-_

-Creo que por ahora no es bueno, después de todo apenas es mi segundo día bajo la custodia de Uchiha-san-

_-¿Uchiha-san?-_ pegunto él con curiosidad

-Sí, es mi nuevo tutor-

-_pero… es uchiha ¿Qué?-_

-Uchiha… Sasuke-

-_está bien_…- dijo el pelirrojo del otro lado del teléfono dibujando una media sonrisa –_por hoy, no te pasare buscando, pero la próxima y las que le siguen iré por ti-_

-Cl-claro…- dijo ella algo confundida por el repentino interés del chico en ella

-_Emmm, te espero en el Monoyatoru en una hora más o menos…-_

-Está bien… me iré preparando-

-_Vale hablamos_-

-Sayonara-

-_Sayonara-_

-Por primera vez le agradezco a Temari que me hable de Sakura…- dijo Gaara con una media sonrisa, planeaba algo, lo que no sabía es que la jugada a veces, puede salir al revés…

-Bien… me preparare para la salida- se dijo la pelirrosa sonriente y feliz mientras se mordía el labio inferior, no hacía falta bañarse ya que lo había hecho en la mañana, fue a su closet y saco lo que se pondría, al final se decidió por unos pantalones pitillo color negro que acentuaban a la perfección sus piernas y su trasero, una camisa color verde oscuro con una silueta de una serpiente subiendo por el lado izquierdo, esta le llegaba hasta tres dedos encima del medio muslo y las mangas eras cortas, unas converse verdes y un maquillaje leve, su cabello iba suelto y muy alborotado, dándole un aspecto rebelde pero muy lindo con el remarcado de sus ojos y el suave toque brillante en sus labios…

-Estoy perfecta- dijo mirándose en el espejo y tirándose muchas flores –tengo que arreglar varias cosas de este cuarto- se dijo a si misma mientras miraba su habitación, tomo su largo cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura y hecho la cabeza para adelante revolviéndolo –mucho mejor- dijo y tomo su bolso de cartero color negro para salir y avisar a su representante que saldría, no sin antes tomar su celular, su ipod y un dinero que le había dado su tía

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos, si mal no recordaba el despacho del pelinegro quedaba por esos lugares, al abrir la puerta no estaba nadie, asi que decidió ir por el lugar que él le había mencionado era su habitación, al llegar abrió la puerta sin contar lo que la recibiría…

El pelinegro había estado varios minutos bajo el fría agua, asi que decidió salir, al hacerlo saco lo que se pondría revolvió su cabello con otra toalla y en el momento que puso su mano sobre el nudo de la toalla la puerta se abrió, pero se percato de esto en el momento en que ya la toalla estaba en su mano dejando su desnudez al expuesto…

La chica lo vio de arriba abajo al igual que él y cerro de una vez la puerta quedando ella afuera, respiraba entrecortadamente y su rostro estaba totalmente colorado, ese día seguro que se pondría de muchos colores, por otra parte el estaba en su habitación, con un poco de color en sus mejillas y acomodándose la ligera ropa de entre casa…

-¿Qué querías?- pregunto el al salir un minuto después de la habitación con un pantalón ancho y negro y una camisa de igual manera pero en celeste

-Saldré…- le dijo ella

-Bueno, te quiero aquí antes de las 10- le dijo el

-Sí, está bien… adiós…- le dijo ella aun cabizbaja y algo sonrojada, él la vio irse y luego de unos minutos escucho el sonido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

La chica salió de la casa aun con algunos colores, y se movió por las calles que para su suerte si conocía, a solo 5 minutos había una parada de metro, se monto y espero a la próxima bajada que era Monoyatoru…

Escuchaba algo de música en el metro y se bajo apenas se dio la indicación, salió de la estación y se dirigió con paso firme y lento hacia el centro comercial, después de too había llegado media veinte minutos antes, entro al centro comercial y empezó a moverse por el lugar, pensó en ir a comprarse un chicle o una chupeta, ya que tenia antojo de eso pero fue interrumpida por su teléfono celular…

-Moshi Moshi-

-_Hola Sakura_-

-Ohayo Gaara-

-_Sakura, yo ya estoy en el centro comercial, te esperare en el café "Tomboyshi"-_

-Está bien…

-_Bueno, te espero_- dicho esto colgó y la chica se dirigió al dichoso café

Al llegar pudo observar a Gaara sentado tomándose un té en una de las mesas, estaba vestido con unos jeans algo desgastados, una camisa negra manga tres cuartos con los primeros tres botones abiertos, su pelo habitualmente desordenado y unas vans negras, se veía realmente bien, ella se acerco y cuando estaba cerca el la pudo ver mejor…

-Hola Sakura…- le dijo él con una media sonrisa la verdad es que la chica no estaba nada mal en esos momentos

-Hola Gaara- dijo ella sentándose

-Y dime, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero comer o ir al cine?-

-Pues, yo comí hace poco- dijo mientras pedía una malteada al chico que se había acercado pidiendo su orden, y luego él se retiro –asi que después de la malteada podríamos ir al cine-

-Bien, hay una película en especial que quiero ver, es la segunda de Hellboy- y es que al chico le encantaba la ciencia ficción y la aventura

-Claro- dijo ella asintiendo energéticamente para luego dedicarle una sonrisa amplia y radiante mientras recibía su malteada de fresa y empezó a beberla

-Por cierto Sakura, estás muy linda- le dijo él en una voz sexy, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco

-G-Gracias… tu también estas muy bien…- le dijo ella viéndolo, pero por alguna razón mientras lo veía la imagen de Sasuke se le vino a la mente

-Y ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida desde que me fui?- le dijo el bebiendo un sorbo de su te sonriéndole, la chica empezó a hablar efusivamente con el dedicándole sonrisas y de mas…

**Con Sasuke…**

El pelinegro se encontraba en estos momentos por fin en tonalidades claras, estaba terminando de archivar algunos papeles, se fijo en la hora y apenas eran las tres de la tarde, hacia tres horas que la pelirrosa había salido de la casa, el esperaba poder hablar mejor con ella pero por cómo iban las coas pensó que lo mejor sería mantener distancia, el solo era encargado de cuidarla… no era encargado de formar la más alegre vida entre ellos ¿o sí?...

Decidió ir a ese salón secreto de siempre para relajarse un poco tocando el piano, sus dedos se movían claros y agiles entre las teclas y marcaban las hermosas partituras de la música clásica, música que él había creado después de tantos años de practicar el teclado de su piano, en ese momento recibió una llamada de su mejor amigo…

-Sasuke Dessu- dijo al tomar el teléfono

_-¡Sasuke-teme!_-

-¿Qué necesitas Dobe?-

-_Teme, hace tiempo que no salimos un rato a disfrutar de la joven noche, o nuestra llama de la juventud como diría Lee, ¿te parece si salimos?-_

-Claro no hay problema dobe-

_-¿Y Sakura-chan?-_

-Ella salió hace poco-

-_teme son las 6:30 no creo que haya salido hace poco-_

-Hmp, salió hace 6 horas y media dobe, se me había pasado el tiempo revisando algunos papeles-

-_Claro, de todas maneras supongo que tendrás que estar temprano, o la dejaste salir hasta la madrugada_-

-No, pero de todas maneras creo que ella sola puede volver, de todas maneras ya tiene una réplica le llave, y Naruto no quiero que me lleves sorpresitas como la de la ultima vez-

-_Tranquilo Sasuke-teme solo te buscaba alguien para que no te quedaras solo, pero ya para eso esta Sakura-chan_- le dijo Naruto picaronamente lo cual le hizo recordar a Sasuke lo que había ocurrido esa mañana

-No seas Dobe Usuratonkashi ¬¬-

-_está bien… nos vemos en una hora en la discoteca que está a dos cuadras del Monoyatoru_-

-está bien, nos vemos- y colgó, se dirigió a su habitación y se metió a la ducha, al salir se puso una camisa manga larga de estilo playero color negro, recogió las mangas hasta los codos y se puso unos vaqueros negros, luego se puso unos zapatos deportivos negros, la camisa tenia los últimos cuatro botones abiertos, dejando asi ver la hebilla de su correa y los primeros tres de arriba, dejando ver parte de su bien formado pecho, su cuello estaba adornado por tres cadenas de plata gruesas y en sus vaqueros colgaban algunas parecidas, dándole un aspecto de chico malo, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a su auto…

**Con Sakura…**

-Estuvo muy buena la película- dijo ella saliendo de la sala de cine

-Tienes razón, ¿quieres ir a cenar?- le dijo Gaara amablemente, por alguna razón ahora que la detallaba, algo en ese chica le llamaba la atención, bueno tenía un buen trasero, las piernas eran torneadas y ni muy gruesas ni muy flacas, y su pecho estaba más abultado que hace diez meses… pero no era exactamente eso…

-Claro ^^-

-Después de eso podemos ir a una discoteca que queda a unas cuadras de aquí, claro si no hay inconvenientes-

-Pues…- dijo ella pensando en lo que le diría a Sasuke si llegaba tarde, pero solo le dirigió una mirada al hermoso rostro de Gaara y se dio por ir (aviso: no olviden en ningún momento que esto es un SasuSaku, no se adelanten a los hechos) –me encantaría- le dijo ella finalmente el chico sonrió y fueron a comer algo

Después de comer una gran pizza entre los dos se dirigieron hacia el auto del chico, el cual era un Mercedes Benz deportivo color plateado con los asientos de cuero negro y convertible, la pelirrosa se monto en él y fijo su vista en la hora, eran las 7:30, no estaba mal, se montaron y mientras hablaban con la capucha baja esperando para salir del lugar, al salir la chica no pudo evitar sentarse en la parte alta de la silla para sentir el aire pegar contra su rostro y como su camisa se pegaba a su camisa al dar de contrario al aire, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar observar como ella disfrutaba de la brisa con sus ojos cerrados y como su pecho era definido perfectamente por su camisa, se paro su vista y vio que estaban realmente cerca del lugar donde se supone que estarían dentro de un rato…

-Sakura ya estamos por llegar- dijo al parar en un semáforo ella bajo con ayuda de su mano

-Que sensación tan espectacular- le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa que el correspondió

-Bien vamos…- le dijo él mientras traspasaban la puerta del estacionamiento, los dos bajaron y entraron en el gran establecimiento, todo estaba lleno, había un montón de luces de colores entre la oscuridad y una gran luz, también se podía apreciar un segundo piso

-Es increíble que me hayan dejado pasar- le dijo ella mientras se dirigían a la barra

-Es porque te ves muy madurita Sakura- le dijo el viéndola ella se sonrojo levemente y se sentaron en la barra, el pelirrojo se encargo de pedir la bebida, dos vasos de Vodka, se pasaron el tiempo hablando y cuando ella lo empezó a notar fue porque iba por su cuarto vaso, y la verdad ella bebía lento, dirigió su mirada hacia la hora en su celular, eran las 11:30 ¿Qué importaba?, le dirigió una mirada a Gaara y una canción le llamo la atención, el chico le extendió la mano….

(Si quieren más realismo pueden poner **Piece of Heaven** de **Cascada**, ya que con ella me lo imagine xD!)

Se dirigieron al centro de la pista y la música se empezaba a acentuar, el pelirrojo la tomo por la cintura muy levemente sin pegarla a su cuerpo, y ella mantenía sus brazos en los hombros del chico, la cantante empezaba con la letra de la música y ella se empezó a dejar llevar, la verdad es que el trago te dejaría siempre soltarte mas en estas cosas al parecer…

La cantante empezaba a cantar al ritmo de la canción y ella movía sus brazos levemente, miraba al pelirrojo de vez en cuando, en cambio este la miraba a cada momento, ella movía sus caderas y una que otra vez movía sus brazos, el chico por su parte hacia movimientos muy simples, y es que él no estaba acostumbrado a salir a discotecas…

Iban justo al ritmo pero se podía apreciar que era un baile entre amigos la verdad no parecían nada mas…

Por su parte el pelinegro en ese momento le dirigió una vista a la pareja, el tenia la cabeza baja y por la oscuridad pudo ver al cabellera de la chica de un color negro o tal vez rojo oscuro, en fin, al ver como bailaban decidió que hoy se llevaría alguien a la cama y seria ella, es que estaba realmente buena, entre los tragos de whiskey podía ver claramente y podía pensar, pero al parecer en ese momento su mente le fallaba…

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?- le dijo una chica pelirroja acercándose a el

-Solo si me haces un favor…-

-¿Cuál?- le dijo ella algo emocionada

-Este…- le dijo al oído su favor, la chica sonrió y fijo su vista en la pareja, asintió y fue a la pista de baile con el

La música volvió a su tono de discoteca y muy movido, el pelinegro bailaba mirando a la chica la cual en un momento no pudo evitar mirarlo, pero por productos del alcohol veía su cabello mas azulado de lo normal, y por estar en una discoteca ni se le paso por la mente el hecho de que ese fuera su tutor, sin contar el hecho de que ese chico estaba demasiado sexy…

El movía de una manera totalmente provocativa su cuerpo mientras ella acentuaba el movimiento de sus caderas, el pelirrojo la apego un poco más y ella fijo sus jades en su aguamarina, se miraron un rato mas y se pusieron a bailar de la misma manera que antes pero algo mas pegados…

Por otro lado el pelinegro miraba como ellos se juntaban más, pero no le prestó atención, esa mujer esa noche estaría en su cama, quisiera o no, aunque siendo el Sasuke Uchiha no era necesario forzarla, siguió bailando con la vista fija en la parejita, ella tenía su cabellera al parecer de el pelirroja encima del hombro del chico y se movía energéticamente al igual que él iba subiendo el ritmo, sonrió de medio lado, el no era competencia…

La pelirroja giro el rostro de Sasuke y lo beso a la fuerza el algo asqueado correspondió ya que se acordó del trato con ella… asi que lo hizo, la pelirrosa no había visto la escena para su suerte, sin embargo ella estaba en sus condiciones, ella estaba besando a ese chico como queriendo desahogar algo en eso, la sangre le hirvió pero ella lo que desahogaba era el deseo que le provocaba ver al pelinegro…

Los dos se despegaron de los fogosos besos que les había dado su parejas, Sasuke se separo de la chica y seguía bailando, por su parte la pelirrosa al separarse vio como un hilo de saliva seguía uniendo su boca con la del pelirrojo, el estaba levemente ruborizado, no por pena sino porque mientras que ella había bebido apenas unos vasos el ya había tomado unos siete, ella por su parte bajo un momento la mirada estaba avergonzada, pero él no hizo nada solo sonrió de medio lado, ella era realmente tímida, aunque sus labios, por su reacción no virginales, eran sabrosos…

Los chicos siguieron bailando como sus cuerpos les permitían, el pelinegro y la pelirrosa se dirigían distintas miradas, pero sus parejas no reparaban en ello…

-Bailas muy bien Sakura- le dijo el chico que le acompañaba

-Muchas Gracias- le dijo ella algo sonrojada –Tú también-

-No tienes que ser amable, la verdad no estoy acostumbrado a las discotecas, bueno no estoy acostumbrado a bailar en ellas-

-hablo en serio Gaara-kun n.n- le dijo ella sonriente

-¿no estás cansada?-

-Un poco-

-Bueno, vayamos a sentarnos ¿quieres?-

-Aunque la canción no termina pero por mi está bien-

-Vamos- dijo el tomando su mano y los dos se dirigieron a la barra, el chico pidió esta vez un coctel, algo más suave, ella por su parte pidió otro vaso de vodka de igual manera que antes, solo que ahora bebía un poco más rápido…

La canción termino y por ese momento hablo el anfitrión, al parecer ese día había algo que ella no captaba muy bien, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve rosa por el alcohol, y aunque veía bien y caminaba como era, se sentía rara, sentía con ganas de cantar, gritar, saltar, de todo….

El pelirrojo término de beber el gran vaso que contenía su bebida en ese momento se le acerco una pelirroja mientras el que llevaba el mando del micrófono…

-¿Bailas la próxima conmigo?- le dijo en un tono "sensual" la chica

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Tayuya, ¿y tu muñeco?-

-Gaara…- el dirigió la vista hacia la pelirrosa que parecía estarlo mirando a él, aunque en verdad veía al "peli azulado" detrás suyo, el cual movía y tomaba muy sensualmente su whiskey -¿no te molestara Sakura?-

-Para nada…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa, el chico se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a ir junto a Tayuya a la pista de baile, la música empezaba a sonar

(En este momento, si quieren efecto realista pueden poner **Sexy **de **Cascada**)

-Hola…- le dijo el pelinegro sensual y roncamente mientras se sentaba frente a ella

-Hola…- le dijo ella inconscientemente también en una voz bastante sensual

-Sabes me preguntaba si querías bailar…- dijo el chico

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella sin dudarlo dos veces, quería bailar con ese chico que desde hace unos momentos se había robado su atención, pero entonces recordó que debía volver a su casa, vio la hora de su celular, 01:30…-Al diablo- se susurro a si misma mientras se levantaba de la silla, el chico la tomo por la cintura y caminaron hacia la pista de baile donde se empezaron a mover…

El la tomo por la cintura de nuevo y la pego mucho a ella, ella por su parte rodeo el cuello del pelinegro, este sonrió de medio lado ya que podía sentir la respiración de la chica por el final de su cuello, ella podía sentir el delicioso olor del chico, él la apretó mas y sus piernas quedaron intercaladas, el movía las caderas de una manera lenta y sensual, pero también movida que la hacía experimentar algo que juro nunca haber experimentado, el sentía como ella al moverse rosaba sus pechos contra el de el mismo y se empezaba a sentir levemente excitado por esa chica…

-eres hermosa…- le dijo el ella solo alzo la mirada –Bailas muy bien…- le dijo él mientras que la chica movía sus caderas haciendo que sin su intención el pelinegro lograra tocar un poco de su trasero –Y además que eres muy sexy…- le dijo el al oído haciendo que la chica entre sus brazos se estremeciera ligeramente con esa sensual y ronca voz

-Tú no te quedas atrás…- le dijo ella mientras se mordía el labio inferior al sentir como el respiraba encima de su cuello, las caderas de los dos se movían con intensidad creando un extraño rose que a los dos les encantaba sentir, el pelinegro se estaba empezando a excitar con intensidad y la pelirrosa no sabía que le pasaba exactamente…

El pelinegro paseo su rostro por el de la chica, rozando asi las dos mejillas, haciendo que ella por instinto cerrara los ojos para disfrutar del tacto que el causaba en su mejilla, también sus cuerpos estaban muchos más pegados, y sus caderas bailaban al mismo ritmo, ella de vez en cuando por hacer un paso de baile diferente movía su cintura y su pecho, haciendo que sus abultados atributos rozaran con el pecho se sasuke haciéndole sentir algo que no había sentido nunca con una mujer, ella era única, y esa noche seria suya, la haría suya…

En ese momento con el ritmo de la música Sasuke decidió acelerar su ritmo, haciendo los movimientos de sus caderas mucho mas bruscos, ella lo sentía rozar su parte intima, pero ya no era prácticamente ella, sino que el efecto del alcohol mas esas sensaciones la hacían únicamente corresponder rodeando mas fuerte el varonil cuello y suspirando, e incluso una que otra vez gemir al sentir como la mano de él se pasaba furtivamente por su pecho…

El pelinegro empezó a repartir besos muy, pero muy pequeños por el cuello de la chica, fue subiendo hasta llegar a su oreja…

-Me estas provocando…- le dijo el al oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera –Y de una manera impresionante…- le dijo él con su ronca voz mientras lamia y mordía de manera sensual y excitante el lóbulo de la oreja de la pelirrosa –de esta creo que no hay como salvarte…- le susurro el de nuevo para morder por última vez el lóbulo de oreja, mientras el rose de sexos y de cuerpos se hacía más intenso, la fragancia de esa chica lo estaba embriagando y con una increíble intensidad…

El pelinegro subió con los ojos cerrados por el cachete de la chica, y le dio un suave y lento, pero apasionado beso en los labios a la chica, ella correspondió y el pudo entrar en su boca, la exploraba intensamente pero a la vez de una manera suave, y extrañamente delicada, aunque solo desbordara la pasión, mientras se besaban sintieron como si la música bajara su intensidad, no sabia claramente si eran ellos o era en realidad la canción, pero ahora solo importaban las sensaciones que experimentaban…

Siguieron besándose lentamente, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, y mientras ella recuperaba el aire el besaba su cuello, sin olvidar el insistente frote entre sus cuerpos, la volvió a besar en los labios y esta vez iba subiendo la tonalidad, se estaba poniendo todo fogoso y realmente muy pasional, tocaba su trasero de vez en cuando y lo apretaba, mientras ella revolvía sus cabellos, aunque por su manera de responder que no era mala, pero tampoco experta, pudo adivinar que la chica no acostumbraba hacer eso, aunque por la manera en que lo trataba no aseguraría que era virgen…

El empezó a acariciar la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a la nuca de ella y poder besarla con más intensidad si era posible, se podía decir que se estaban devorando, y el delicioso sabor de su boca entraba en el, un delicioso sabor a cerezos, sintió como ella se irguió cuando él decidió dar un movimiento de cadera simulado una estocada, con su miembro el cual ya se empezaba a tensar por la pasión que en estos momentos abordaba su mente y surcaba el mar de sus racionamientos…

El beso se separo y el todavía tenía su lengua levemente por fuera, la chica tenia los ojos cerrados y levemente los fue abriendo, pudo sentir como una mano de el adentraba en su camisa, luego pudo sentir como el apretaba dulcemente su pecho por sobre la tela del sostenedor, gimió levemente y metió su mano en su propia camisa, la puso encima de la él y le obligo a salir, pero el aprovechando paseo su mano por el vientre de la chica, para luego posarla por su espalda…

Ella también paso una mano debajo de la camisa, deleitando a su tacto con el pecho que se le brindaba en esos momentos, era simplemente perfecto, ella estaba tocando una de sus tetillas insistentemente mientras él le daba otro apasionado beso, en ese momento todas las luces empezaron a brillar un poco mas y los dos se separaron porque sintieron levemente el brillo, la chica ya había sacado la mano de camisa al igual que él había quitado la mano del trasero de la chica, la música estaba finalizado y para la última frase los dos pudieron ver mejor…

-¿Sasuke?- pregunto ella extrañada y temerosa por la respuesta, aunque los signos de alcohol no desaparecían

-Sakura…-

**Continuará…**


	4. Cap IV: ¡Llegaron!

Naruto **NO** me pertenece!! Y tampoco sasuke.. ni su corazon ! xD

Disfruten el capi! :D

Cap IV: ¡Llegaron!

-Sakura…- pronuncio el viendo fijamente a la chica de mejillas sonrojadas y ojos entreabiertos, se tambaleaba ligeramente no sabía si era el cansancio del baile o todo el licor que debía tener en la sangre, pero al verla solo se le vino a la mente la escena interpretada esa mañana y algo abajo le empezaba a doler y a apretar su ropa más de lo debido.

-Sasuke…- susurró ella de nuevo abriendo un poco los ojos pero aun asi su dicción era distorsionada por el alcohol -¿Gue haces agui?- le pregunto ella moviendo de una manera extraña la boca y con una muy mala pronunciación, en ese momento el pareció caer en cuenta de la desobediencia de la chica y mucho mas…

-¿Qué haces TU aquí?, ahora mismo nos vamos- le dijo él con el seño fruncido y los dientes rechinando, la tomo bruscamente de la mano y se la llevo a la fuerza, literalmente arrastrándola

-Seguro que ese es el esposo…- le susurro uno de los guardias al otro al ver como el azabache empujaba a la chica dentro del carro

-Levántate ya que tenemos que hablar seriamente- le dijo él con un tono de enfado mientras intentaba levantar a la chica del asiento de copiloto, ella solo le miro un poco y le sonio para volver a cerrar sus ojos, el rodo los ojos y la levanto a la fuerza ella abrió sus ojos y empezó a patalear

El entro con ella en brazos y pateo la puerta principal con el pie para darse paso, la chica pataleaba y gritaba en sus brazos, al llegar el la bajo y ella se tambaleo un poco, acomodo su camisa e iba a subir las escaleras hasta que…

-¡Ven acá!- le dijo el bastante molesto, ella se volteo arqueando una ceja y se devolvió

-¿Gue guieres?- le dijo ella

-¡¿Qué hacías allá?!- le gritó el totalmente histérico

-Bailar ¿no es lógico?- dijo ella recuperando un poco de compostura ante los gritos

-¡Tú debías estar en esta casa hace horas Sakura!-

-Pero para eso me cuidaba Gaara- le dijo ella con los ojos cerrados y los puños cerrados de impotencia

-¡Te tenía tan bien cuidada que cualquier extraño te invitó a bailar y no le importó!-

-¡Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer a ti no te interesa!-

-¡Si me interesa tú padre me confió a mí tu custodia!-

-¡No me interesa lo que te haya dado mi padre sobre mí, te odio como no tienes idea, parece que quisieras protegerme cuando en verdad no podrás hacer nada porque no eres NA-DA mío!- dijo ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás mientras algunas lagrimas salían de tus ojos

-¡Ni siquiera me conoces bien y ya dices que me odias! ¡Tu simplemente eres una niña caprichosa!- le dijo el acercándose a ella con el entrecejo fruncido y lo dientes rechinantes

-¡No me importa lo que tu pienses!- grito ella histérica con algunas lagrimas pasando por sus sonrojadas mejillas –No me interesa…- susurro de nuevo mirando al suelo –No tengo anda que perder…- volvió a decir mientras lloraba, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo

-Si tienes… tienes un futuro y muchas cosas por delante y las desperdicias con estas cosas y con otras con las que podrías llegar a viciarte- le dijo él en un tono inexpresivo, pero levemente preocupado al verla asi, temblaba mientras hipeaba a causa del llanto

-No… mis padre murieron… mi hermana está lejos… no… no tengo más nada… no puedo no…- dijo ella mientras intentaba en vano levantar la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y puso sus manos en su cara, el se acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella

-estas vías… no son las mejores para desahogar tu falsa soledad… no termines como…- dijo desviando su vista de la chica que sostenía por el mentón –un alma fría y oscura- dijo el bajando la mirada y luego volviéndola a subir para ver sus grandes orbes verdes opacadas por el sin fin de lagrimas que derramaba

-…- ella lo miraba fijamente a sus ojos, asintió levemente y cerró los ojos, pero antes de poder ordenarle algo a su cuerpo, se desvaneció siendo tomada en los brazos del uchiha con mucha suerte

-Hueles a puro alcohol- susurro el pelinegro oliéndola mejor, pero ahora que lo pensaba el también tenía ese olor encima, e encogió de hombros y puso a la chica a gusto en la habitación, luego se dirigió a la de él y se medio en su cama, pensando en cómo serian las cosas el día siguiente…

**La mañana Siguiente…**

El azabache se levanto y se ducho con agua fría, quitándose los ligeros toques de resaca de su rostro, se puso unos jeans holgados y oscuros, con una camisa azul marino, bajo las escaleras y un agradable olor a café llego a su nariz, apresuro un poco más a la cocina y al llegar pudo ver una chica de pelo rosa, viendo a la cocina asi que le daba la espalda, con un vestido amarrado a su cuello, le llegaba por las rodillas y tenía unas sandalias blancas con rosa de tacón medio…

-¡Buenos días!- le dijo ella con una sonrisa apenas volteo, sirvió un poco de café en la mesa y luego unas tostadas con queso y revoltillo de huevo -¿Quieres jugo o café?- le dijo ella sonriente él, algo confundido, pidió café pero ella de todas maneras también le sirvió el jugo y se sentó a comer

-Gracias…- susurro el algo cohibido recordando todo lo pasado la noche anterior

-Sasuke-san… ¿Quién me trajo ayer a la casa, Gaara?- pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente, mientras el casi desencaja su mandíbula

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto él, ella solo miro por la ventana y se puso a meditar con un dedo en su labio adornado por el ligero brillo del gloss

-Porque solo recuerdo hasta que Gaara me invito el sexto trago y me invito a bailar creo…- susurro ella, el azabache intentando mantener la compostura en su lugar carraspeo la garganta

-Tranquila… yo mismo te traje-

-¿Cómo?-

-Tú me llamaste- dijo simplemente, terminaron de desayunar y la chica se estaba preparando para salir -¿Qué harás hoy?- le pregunto el

-mmm… pensaba conocer este sector mejor y luego ir a la casa de Hinata- dijo ella sonriéndole, el volteo un rato la mirada y luego la volvió hacia la chica

-Te acompaño a dar una vuelta-

-¿no tienes trabajo?-

-Empiezo mañana-

-Está bien vamos- le dijo ella sonriente y salió hacia el carro del azabache

-*¿De verdad olvido todo lo que paso ayer?*- se preguntaba mentalmente el mayor viendo a la chica cantar alguna canción de la radio a la que él no prestó atención –Bien bajémonos aquí- dijo él, los dos bajaron del auto y empezaron a caminar por una especie de vereda

-Me gusta ese lago…- dijo la chica viendo maravillada

-Si es lindo…- dijo el viéndola a ella y no prestándole mucha atención al lago

-¡Quiero un helado!- dijo la chica sonriente colgándose del brazo del uchiha como una niña

-ni siquiera hemos almorzado Sakura- le dijo él con un tono cansino

-¡Por favor quiero helado Sasuke-san!- empezó a decir ella mientras hacía adorables pucheros

-Está bien…- dijo él en un suspiro de cansancio rodando sus ojos –Toma- dijo dándole a la chica sentada en los columpios un gran helado de fresa

-¡Gracias!- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa tomando su helado y degustándolo como una niña pequeña -¿Y tú?- le pregunto viendo que el pelinegro no tenia helado

-No se me antoja nada-. Dijo él en un pequeño y cortante susurro

-Prueba- le dijo ella ofreciéndole un poco de su helado

-Pero es tuyo- le dijo el

-No importa, pruébalo está bien rico- le dijo ella ofreciéndole de su cono de helado, el lo probo y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa

-esta rico- dijo simplemente viéndola sonreír, ella cruzo sus tersas piernas y empezó a balancearse levemente con su helado en la mano, el viento empezaba a soplar y algunos árboles de Sakura fueron llevados hacia el lugar donde la chica se mecía levemente

-¡estuvo muy rico!- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿nos vamos ya?-

-¡No!, tenía tiempo de no estar en unos columpios- dijo ella dando un leve empuje con sus piernas al columpio y sonriendo

-Entonces… hagamos esto más divertido- dijo el azabache posándose rápidamente detrás de ella y empujándola desde la espalda haciendo que se meciera mas fuerte

-Jajajaja mas rápido- dijo ella mientras empezaba a reír

-después no me digas que pare- le dijo el empujándola más fuerte, ella empezó a reír aferrándose de las cadenas de los columpios con una gran sonrisa, sentía el aire chocar contra su rostro y ondear su cabello, era simplemente feliz ene se momento.

-Ya ya sasuke se me hará tarde- dijo ella conteniendo las risas que querían seguir saliendo

-Está bien…- dijo el deteniéndose y tomando entre sus manos las dos cadenas, al hacer esto las cadenas empezaron a dar vueltas y cuando la chica –que tenia los ojo cerrados- se levanto lo primero que vio fue un fornido pecho y el nacimiento de un blanquecino cuello

-Vámonos…- dijo ella en un débil susurro al subir el rostro y encontrarse con l profunda y penetrante mirada del azabache

-Si…- dijo él, se separo de ella y camino en dirección al auto, los dos se montaron y ella se puso a hablar de cosas triviales

-Detente aquí un momento- dijo ella, el se paro y bajo del auto algo confundido, ella bajo y compro algunas rosas blancas

-este es…-

-Aquí me dijo mi tía que los enterraron- dijo la pelirrosa subiendo y llego a la tumba de sus padres, el mayor la miraba desde lejos, sin embargo la podía oír con claridad debido a la soledad del lugar, ella se sentó en la tumba la cual estaba limpia, al parecer obra de su tía, y puso las rosas para luego ver con nostalgia los nombres escritos en las lapidas –Estoy cumpliendo lo que me pidieron- dijo ella con una media sonrisa y una lagrima resbalando por su pálida mejilla

**Flash Back:**

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Miren!- empezó a gritar una chica de unos quince años entrando al comedor de su casa

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- dijo una señora de pelo azulado entrando al comedor

-¡En mi test de vocación salió médico forense!-

-mmm entonces cuando muera estaré en manos de mi hija- dijo un señor pelirrojo entrando en el lugar

-¡No!, ustedes dos no pueden morir hasta que yo ya esté muy adulta- dijo la chica

-Cariño… eso es algo que no se decide- le dijo su madre encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

-Aunque si morimos espero que seas un gran médico- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa

-No digas eso que ustedes no morirán- le dijo su hija sentándose en unas de las sillas del gran comedor

-Hija, en algún momento moriremos y te tocara seguir adelante…-

-Pero Nee-san…-

-Recuerda que se irá en una semana y no te puedes dar el lujo de depender de alguien toda tu vida, si tu mama yo o incluso tu hermana llega a morir debes ser feliz y vivir la vida que no pudimos continuar de la manera que crees que lo haríamos- le dijo su padre con una sonrisa -es decir, muy felices-

-Mmm, no sé porque tocamos este tema tan temprano, en esto momentos es imposible que mueran, por lo menos hasta que yo tenga 30… pero está bien… yo seré feliz toda mi vida papá- le dijo ella sonriente después de encogerse de hombros

-No creas no sabemos que nos depara el futuro, pero quiero que siempre seas tú- le dijo su padre revolviendo con cariñó los cortos cabellos rosas de la chica

-Cierto ustedes no sabían que se moriría el abuelo- dijo ella con un semblante algo triste

-Si… pero recuerda lo que hicimos el día siguiente-

-Se fueron de viaje a la playa y ganaron un premio de los mejores bailadores, es imposible de olvidar-

-Pero por lo menos recordamos a tu abuelo por como él era, un hombre alegre y gustoso de la vida-

-Si…- dijo recordando a su abuelo materno con mucho cariño, todas las bromas y lo feliz que solía estar

-¡A comer!- dijo el señor de la casa para luego empezar todos con su comida

**Fin Flash Back:**

-Por lo menos estuve en ese momento que mas los necesite…- dijo ella con una sonrisa y varias lagrimas acompañando su pálido y afligido rostro, tomo su cabello y lo acaricio y le dirigió una mirada al largo cabello, luego volvió a posar su mirada en la tumba de sus padres –volveré a ser yo misma…- susurro para luego limpiarse algunas lagrimas y dibujar una nostálgica sonrisa

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el azabache al ver a la chica llegar a su lado

-Si… quiero ir a un lugar en particular antes de ir a la casa de Hinata- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, él la miro con una ceja alzada pero luego se encogió de hombros y llevo a la chica al destino

-¿Cómo te parece?- le dijo la chica al salir de la peluquería con el pelo un poco más abajo del medio cuello

-Un cambio muy drástico- opino él al verla pasar de una larga cabellera a una súper corta

-La verdad, no, esta si soy yo- dijo ella viéndose fijamente al espejo retrovisor del auto

-Bien, ahora me imagino que quieres llegar a la casa de la tal Hinata-

-Mmm no mejor a la de TenTen, Hinata e Ino deben estar con los pelos electrizados- dijo la chica imaginándose a sus amigas corriendo de un lado a otro por la organización de una fiesta, con los ojos abiertos por la cafeína y despelucadas por pasar sus manos con frenesí por el cabello a causa del nerviosismo, sin poderlo evitar una gran carcajada se hizo presente

-Algo me dice que te lo imaginaste- dijo él con una media sonrisa, ella se le quedo viendo, no sabía porque pero en esos momentos le parecía más Sexy de lo que normalmente le parecía

-Si… algo asi- contesto hipnotizada por los orbes negros que se abrieron para dedicarle una directa y profunda mirada, estuvieron viéndose por varios minutos hasta que él salió del trance

-Deberíamos irnos ya dentro de poco empezara a oscurecer-dijo moviendo su rostro y poniéndose sus lentes de sol

-Ah… si- dijo ella y bajo la mirada sonrojada, luego la dirigió a la mirada y se perdió entre los paisajes que podía apreciar pero se pasaban volando de su vista debido a la rapidez, mientras observaba como todo pasaba con gran velocidad vio algo entre la gente que le llamo la atención, un chico –No… puede… ser…- susurró ella mientras cubría su boca que se abría lentamente de la impresión, sus ojos cristalizaron y se irguió en su puesto, poniendo su vista en el frente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se atrevió a preguntar el mayor.

-No pasa nada…- contesto ella aunque no de una manera muy creíble

-Claro…- dijo el -¿Qué viste?-

- Pues yo…- empezó a decir la chica, pero para su suerte el sonido de su teléfono interrumpió la conversación.-Aló-

_-¡Hermanita!_-

-¿N-Nee-san?- preguntó la chica tartamudeando debido a la emoción

_-¡Sí!, a que no adivinas ¡Estoy en el Aeropuerto de Japón, ya llegue!-_

-¡Kyaaah no lo puedo creer!- dijo la chica dibujando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-_espero que mi linda hermana si no tiene nada más importante que hacer me venga a buscar-_ dijo con un tono que si lo hubiera visto de frente se hubiera llevado unos ojitos de cachorro

-¡Claro! ¿Cómo no?, le diré a mi representante que lo haga- dijo diciendo la palabra "representante" como si se tratara de un general de la guardia, para luego soltar una risa junto a su hermana, el moreno la miraba con una ceja alzada mientras hablaba por teléfono

-¡_Qué bien!, oye hay alguien quien te quiero presentar_-

-¿Quién será?- dijo Sakura con un tono pícaro en sus palabras

-_Eso lo veras aquí ¡Te espero!-_ y con esto la llamada telefónica dio fin

-Sasuke-san tenemos que ir al aeropuerto ¡Por favor!- pidió la chica con ojos de cordero degollado

-¿Para qué?-

-No preguntes, solo quiero ir ya, por favor- le rogo ella con cara de querer llorar

-Está bien…- dijo él en un suspiro, si de verdad iba a llorar no creería aguantar –Baja ya- dijo el moreno al abrir la puerta de la chica en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto

-¡Muchas gracias Sasuke-san!- expreso llena de felicidad la chica dándole un abrazo fuerte al moreno

-Por cierto, ¿no era Uchiha-san?-

-Pero de todas maneras usted me dice Sakura ¿no?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa el solamente le dio una mirada y sonrió de medio lado

-Bien si no nos vamos yendo quien sea que este en este aeropuerto esperándote se enfadara-

-Bien…- dijo ella y comenzó a caminar al lado del chico pero a una distancia prudente –Sasuke-san, ¿Cómo se lleva con su hermano?-

-Pues hablamos muy poco y no sabemos mucho de la actual vida del otro… eso fue todo- dijo él, ella lo miro perdiéndose en la infinidad de sus cabellos, su pálida piel y hermoso perfil, sin fijarse en que alguien por detrás la empujo y casi la tumba al piso, de no ser por el fornido cuerpo que recibió el impacto de su caída

-Debes tener un poco más de cuidado… Sakura- le dijo el teniéndola de la cintura, mientras ella pasaba una mano por la espalda del moreno y la otra por el pecho hasta llegar a tomar con fuerza su otra manga, y el retenía uno de los brazos de ella para que no cayera al piso.

-L-Lo sé…- dijo ella –lo siento…- se disculpo sin perder un detalle del moreno, las oscuridad de sus orbes la hizo perderse, él miraba esos intensos grandes y expresivos orbes jades, recordando lo pasado en la noche llego el deseo de besar esos rosados y carnosos labios, miraba el rostro de la chica con detenimiento –Yo…- empezó a susurrar la chica pero no pudo terminar

-Shhh…- le silencio el azabache acercándose a ella, sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, fue cerrando su verde mirada lentamente mientras el rostro del azabache se acercaba al de ella, sentía como su presencia se hacía más fuerte, el mayor tomo con una de sus manos el rostro de la chica y lo fue acercando mas hasta el punto de un roce de labios que hizo sonrojar mas a la chica, decidió profundizarlo todo pero…

-¡Nee-chan!- se escucho desde lo lejos un estruendoso grito, los dos se separaron al instante y la menor –aun algo sonrojada- empezó a buscar con la vista a su hermana, cuando la encontró allá estaba, como siempre la recordaba, la verdad no cambiaba mucho, miraba de un lado a otro al parecer buscándola a ella.

-¡Nee-san!- grito desde donde estaba y salió corriendo, dejando atrás al mayor que la acompañaba, aunque este salió detrás de ella solo que con alguna desventaja debido a las personas que se le atravesaban, pero de todas maneras era imposible perder de vista su hermosa cabellera rosa

-Nee-chan como te extrañe- le dijo su hermana mayor tomándola entre brazos y dándole un cálida y duradero abrazo, las dos lloraron un poco de emoción y alegría

-Nee-san… nee-san…- empezó a repetir la chica mientras lloraba con más fuerza, apretando un poco más a su hermana mayor

-Sakura-chan si sigues asi me moriré antes de pisar casa- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa limpiándose varias lagrimas que pasaban por sus pálidas mejillas

-Eso creo- dijo la menor repitiendo las acciones de su hermana para luego sonreír con más alegría y volverla a abrazar, solo que un gesto menos duradero

-¿y tú representante?- dijo su hermana mayor

-Venía detrás de mí pero… no se ahorita nos debe conseguir de todas maneras- dijo la menor encogiéndose de hombros

-Hmp… me debieron dar a mí la custodia de mi nee-chan- dijo la mayor con indignación

-Tranquila… papa sabía lo que hacía y el tendría sus razones, ahora no podemos cambiar nada- le dijo su hermana menor con una sonrisa

-Me huele a que lo disfrutas- le dijo su hermana en un tono que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña hasta la medula

-Bueno ¿a quién me presentarías Konan?- dijo Sakura para desviar el tema

-Bueno…- dijo la mayor haciendo paso a un lado, para darle lugar a un hombre de tez pálida, ojos negros y profundos, cabellos azabache y pelo largo recogido en una cola baja, con unas ojeras surcando todo su rostro

-*Se parece mucho a Sasuke…*- prenso la menor

-Él es…- empezó a presentar Konan pero fue interrumpida por una voz masculina detrás de la menor

-Itachi…- se escucho pronunciar, el aludido se movió un poco y logro divisar a un moreno parecido a él, todos estaban surtidos en sus pensamientos y en el momento en que Konan decidió presentar –algo confundida debido a su aparición- al hermano menor de su novio a su hermana fue distraída por una sola palabra que salió de los labios de la chica

-Sasuke…- susurro la menor con una ceja alzada y la vista algo confundida

-¿Se conocen?- se aventuro a preguntar Konan

-Claro… el tiene ahora mi custodia- dijo la chica mirando a su hermana

-Ahora estas cuidando a una pequeña- dijo aquel que ella reconoció como Itachi con una media sonrisa –Ototo…-

**Continuará…**

** Katsu's Home: **

** Bien gentee! espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy *-* a mi me encanta :D xDD!**

** buenoo! la otra cosa es que estoy escribiendo un fanfic de vampiros :3 pero quiero saber si le sgustaria un fanfic original -personajes inventados por mi- o un sasusaku! xDD! eso esta a sus manos! yo con cualquiera estoy a gusto ^-^ **

**mi inner esta durmiendo asi que no saldra por aqui -.- pero espero que la veamos despues xDD! **

**En serio necesito sus opiniones sobre el fic de vampiros, me interesa que me digan como lo rpefieren, y aparte de los personajes originales o sasusaku, tambien quiero que me digan si lo quieren narrado por mi o si lo quieren en primera persona por la protagonista xD! de cualquier manera la drama seria casi la misma ne? (aunque sinceramente creo qeu es mejor que yo lo nartre por alguhas cosas que se desarrollan sin el concentimiento de la protagonista xD) en fin! No se olviden de opinar Beeeesooos!!**


End file.
